YPC512
is the 12th episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and also the 157th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Urara is given the chance to host a stage show, but after the woman performing as the rabbit for it gets sick, Nozomi offers to take her place. Unfortunately, at the last second, she gets stage fright! Summary During their lunch break, the girls happen to notice that Urara is eating a lot. After they question her, she reveals that she has an upcoming job as an emcee and really needs her strength for later. As everyone is leaving, they stop to catch a passing Pinky before Urara's manager, Washio, comes by. He reveals everything he brought to make sure they are ready, and they are joined by Masuko Mika, who wanted to write an article and interview Urara. Excited, Washio and Mika begin to discuss Urara's future as a performer. Meanwhile, at Nightmare, Girinma is given another chance to defeat Pretty Cure and taking the Dream Collet. Later that day, Urara has begun practicing for her performance. Everything goes well until some producers nearby bring up the fact that the girl who usually plays the rabbit is sick today, so they're going to have to cancel. Washio tells them they can't though because this is Urara's first real stage performance and he asks if they can do something about it. After the man explains how important the role is, Nozomi offers to take the woman's place since she doesn't want Urara's chance to go to waste. While everyone supports her, Rin is pretty concerned she can't pull it off and reminds her that she has lines to remember and the fact she was kicked out of drama club just after a couple of days, but after seeing how much confidence they have in Nozomi she decides to put faith in her friend. With that decided, Nozomi puts on the rabbit's costume and begins to practice with Urara and the others. But she struggles to walk while in the costume and almost falls off of the stage. Nozomi asks for some advice, but Rin can only offer to her that she takes it more seriously. As the real performance is preparing to go on sometime later, Girinma has handed out flyers for everyone nearby to go and see the show. When it begins, he appears in his normal form and turns the stage decoration into a Kowaina. The rest of the girls ran on stage, but they couldn't transform in front of so many people. So Urara uses this to trick everyone into thinking this is really part of the play, using the spotlight to blind everyone and give them a chance to transform. Everyone witnesses them fighting but are unable to recognize the girls. As they finish, Mika also happened to see them and takes some pictures. She knew she finally has gotten them, but while the girls worry over it she runs off and happens to come across Natts, who uses his good looks to sway her decision. Instead of a topic of pretty cure on the schools' newspaper, it's instead about her encounter with him. Later, Washio comes by while saying that everyone wants Urara to continue hosting the show. They also want the strange girls from the other day to appear too, but the girls disagree with this. Major Events *Urara's manager, Washio Kouta, is introduced. *Urara begins to appear as a host of a kids show at an amusement park to gain acting experience. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Koropan Villains *Girinma *Bunbee *Kowaina Secondary Characters *Kouta Washio *Masuko Mika Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5